All the things he said
by h.a.r.u-k.a-no-riot
Summary: The GazettE Yaoi-Lemon-Songfic -AoixRuki- Ils ne peuvent pas, c'est impossible, et pourtant... L'amour l'emporte sur la raison.


**Auteur:** Haruka

**Titre:** All the things he said

**Base:** The GazettE

**Paring:** Aoi x Ruki

**Genre:** Yaoi - Lemon Songfic

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** Ceci est ma toute première song fic ! 8D La chanson sur laquelle est basée la fic est "All the things she said" de t.A.T.u . Bien sûr, j'ai un peu modifié les paroles, étant donné que la chanson originale parle de deux filles.

Ce qui est écrit en aligné à gauche est du point de vue de Ruki, et ce qui est en centré est du point de vue d'Aoi.

--

**All the things he said**

**All the things he said**

**Running through my head**

**All the things he said...**

**It is not enough**

Hier encore, tu as bouleversé mon coeur.  
Hier encore, tu n'a pas semblé agir avec moi que comme un simple ami.

Tes mots...

"Bonne soirée mon Ruki, je veux te voir demain, vient chez moi vers 19h... mon ange..."

Une phrase, rien qu'une phrase toute bête, qui ne cesse de se répéter dans ma tête, arrachant peu à peu mon coeur et détruisant ma raison.

C'est impossible.

C'est impossible.

Aoi, dis-le moi que c'est impossible!

Ca me détruirait, mais il faut que tu me le dises...

**I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes...**

L'heure tourne, et j'ai une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi penser.  
Je ne sais même pas qui je suis.

Je vois ton visage partout sur les murs blancs.

C'est impossible, tu dois quitter mon coeur, nous n'avons pas le droit...

Mais alors que je t'ouvre la porte, je ne comprends plus rien, je ne comprends plus mon coeur, je ne comprends plus mon cerveau, je comprends juste que c'est toi que je veux.

**Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?**

Je te plaque contre un mur, et t'embrasse passionnément, laissant une main courir sur ton torse, comme j'ai attendu ce moment...

Je découvre ton corps, mes caresses descendant vers l'objet de mes fantasmes, ma main s'y risquant, mes lèvres sur ton torse, goûtant un bouton de chair, ma main qui s'agite sur ton entrejambe...

Et tu as l'air d'apprécier tout cela, il me semble même que tu me murmures de t'en donner encore plus...

**I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out**

Tu m'embrasses, et je n'ai d'autre choix que de te laisser faire.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur nous? Dis-le moi.

Pourquoi je t'aime? Pourquoi rien que la simple idée de te repousser me brûle de l'intérieur? Pourquoi j'ai besoin d'attirer ton corps contre le mien?

Tes mains sur mon corps, les frissons qui me parcourent alors qu'elles glissent là où elles ne devraient pas aller, les gémissements qui s'échappent de ma bouche, tes douces morsures, et ta langue, ta langue chaude sur ma peau...

**Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free**

Allongé sur le lit, ton corps sur le mien, nos vêtements qui disparaissent.

Toi et moi, peau contre peau, lèvres contre lèvres, souffle contre souffle, entrelacés sur ce lit.

Ca n'a aucun sens.

Ca n'a aucun sens, mais mon coeur explose presque de bonheur.

Un monde où nous ne serions que tous les deux, où l'on ne pourrait nous juger...

Ca n'a pas plus de sens, mais Dieu sait combien j'en rêve.

**And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want him so much  
**

Dans ma tête, j'imagine ce que les autres diront, ceux qui voudront nous priver de notre bonheur,...

Je m'en veux de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans, il est trop tard pour faire marche-arrière.

Alors que peu à peu les regrets s'insinuent dans mon coeur, ton "je t'aime" sussurré à l'oreille me fait reprendre conscience.

Je t'aime, je n'aime que toi, et ils n'y changeront rien.

Après cette hésitation, mon corps s'unit enfin au tien.

Au début tu as mal, puis tu te tords de plaisir.

Rien que pour voir ça, j'aurais pu donner ma vie.

**Wanna fly him away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame**

Mes mouvements s'accélérant font augmenter tes cris.

Tu t'accroches à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait, et tu me hurles des mots d'amour.

Faisant tout mon possible, j'essaye de te mener au plus haut, te mener dans notre paradis à nous, ce monde fruit de notre union qui n'existe que pour nous deux.

Mes cris mêlés aux tiens, nos langues s'entremêlant, nos souffles se mélangeant, nos corps s'unissant toujours plus fort,... c'est tellement beau que j'ai du mal à y croire.

Pourquoi devrait-on avoir honte de s'aimer à en être heureux?

**When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for him what he's feeling for me  
**

Les déchirures de mon coeur, je ne les sens plus.

Mes yeux embrumés levés au ciel.

Même le paradis ne peut être aussi beau.

Quand bien même on nous observera comme si nous n'étions pas humains, nous aurons le mérite de nous aimer plus que tout et malgré tout, et surtout d'être heureux.

Ne les laisse jamais m'arracher à tes bras.

**I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head**

J'en ai assez de me mentir comme je l'ai fait avant, je veux assumer pleinement mon amour pour toi, sinon mon coeur se déchirera.

Je ne veux pas faire semblant, je ne veux pas me cacher, je veux être avec toi à chaque seconde.

Un dernier hurlement mêlé, alors que nous ne faisons plus qu'un corps et âme, et que nous atteignons enfin notre monde à nous.

Nos corps collés, nos paupières closes, nous redescendons doucement de cette étoile loin de ce monde où tu nous as menés un moment, et nos lèvres s'entrechoquent à nouveau, scellant dans nos mémoires le souvenir d'un des plus beaux instants de nos vies, de notre vie à deux.

Un "je t'aime" repris en écho entre deux baisers enflammés, et deux coeurs battent la même mélodie d'amour.

**All the things he said  
All the things he said  
Running through my head **

**All the things he said.**

**This is not enough.**

Ton corps frêle tremblant encore de plaisir sous le mien, tes baisers plus expressifs que des milliers de mots d'amour, tes "je t'aime" qui me font frissonner, et qui résonnent dans ma tête à n'en plus finir, remplissant mon coeur de passion et de bonheur, il ne manque plus qu'une chose pour que tout soit parfait:

Que notre amour dure, encore et encore, que nos lèvres se manquent toujours, que jamais nos coeurs ne se lassent, que chaque union de nos corps soit plus belle que la précédente, que chaque "je t'aime" nous surprenne.

Tes yeux dans les miens, front contre front, plus amoureux l'un de l'autre que nous ne l'avons jamais été, tu me murmures qu'on ne se quittera jamais, que tu n'as besoin que de moi pour vivre, que tu veux profiter de la vie avec moi, ne pas se cacher, que tu veux qu'on s'aime chaque jour comme si nous n'avions pas de lendemain,...

Tes mots, gravés dans ma tête et dans mon coeur, je ne les oublierais jamais.

**Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind**

Tremblotants, nos mains entrelacées, nous marchons dans la rue, apprenant de seconde en seconde à assumer notre couple.

Le regard des gens, qui me paralysait avant, me fait rire désormais.

J'essaye de deviner ce qu'ils pensent, ce qu'ils murmurent sur nous à leurs amis, ce qu'ils disent à leurs enfants qui nous montrent du doigt, et je ris.

Oui mesdames et messieurs, j'ai perdu la raison, parce que le beau brun que je tiens par la main m'a volé mon coeur, pour le remplir de joie.

**Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?**

Ces gens qui nous regardent...

Ca me faisait mal, mais maintenant ça ne m'atteint plus.  
Tant pis pour eux, sûrement ne connaissent-ils pas le bonheur comme je le connais désormais.

Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, un jour nous serons libres.

Et tu ris, enflammant mon coeur, me donnant encore plus de courage pour affronter les autres.

Nous sommes déjà libres, tant que je pourrais t'aimer à en mourir, et que je pourrais voir ce si beau sourire orner ton visage d'ange...


End file.
